


The Houseguest (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Protective Mycroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] L'avion de Mycroft est annulé et il finit dans la chambre d'amis de Molly pour Noël.





	1. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Houseguest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734378) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



 

**22 Décembre**

Dans son portefeuille, Mycroft Holmes avait une carte Platinium British Airways et un laissez- passez lui donnant accès à tous les salons de première classe partout dans le monde. Malheureusement, aucun ces deux objets très convoités ne pouvaient l'aider tandis qu'il fixait d'un air abattu les départs du terminal Nord de Gatwick. Tous les vols pour l'Amérique du Nord et les Caraïbes avaient été annulés.

Son plan de passer une semaine paisible au Quatre Saisons sur la petite ile de Nevis, loin de la frivolité des fêtes de fin d'année et des exigences culturelles du temps familial, s'était maintenant rapidement dissous.

Il savait qu'il serait inutile de hurler sur le personnel d'enregistrement déjà épuisé. Il n'y avait pas d'avions et aucune menace de sa part ne résoudrait quoique ce soit. Autour de lui, d'autres passagers arrivaient, prêts à prendre l'avion pour rejoindre leurs amis et leurs famille, pour se retrouver dans une situation similaire et des tensions commencèrent à apparaitre dans le terminal. Ignorant la mêlée qui l'entourait Mycroft continua à se concentrer sur le tableau des départs espérant qu'un éclair d'inspiration le frapperait.

\- Salut Mycroft.

En entendant son nom il regarda sur sa gauche – et vers le bas- pour voir l'amie de son frère – quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui –

\- Bonjour Molly. Tu pars pour les vacances ?

Mycroft se força à sourire.

\- Oh non, non, juste déposer ma mère. Elle va chez mon frère cette année. Il vit en Nouvelle Zélande. Tu vas dans un endroit sympa ?

Molly remarqua l'élégante valise aux côtés de Mycroft.

\- Malheureusement, étant donné l'ouragan qui s'abat sur les Caraïbes et la tempête de neige qui frappe la côte de l'Amérique il semble que je n'aille nulle part, répondit Mycroft sur un ton vaincu.

\- C'est dommage, tu sais quand le temps va s'améliorer ?

\- Deux jours si j'en crois les rapports les plus positifs, soupira Mycroft.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? J'ai ma voiture, proposa Molly.

\- Merci pour cette aimable offre mais retourner à la maison n'est pas une option.

\- Pourquoi ? Rit Molly.

\- C'est au tour de mon frère de divertir nos parents cette année et il y a 48 heures, une de ses « expériences » a créé un nuage de gaz toxique qui a nécessité l'évacuation du 221B aussi bien que des maisons voisines, expliqua Mycroft tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Le Conseil a condamné les trois maisons pour au moins une semaine jusqu'à ce que les fumées soient dissipées. Lui et mes parents passent les vacances chez moi. Maman tient les rênes donc je n'ai pas de soucis mais je ne veux certainement pas être là.

Mycroft accentua la dernière partie de la phrase. Les mains fourrées dans ses poches, Molly prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle observait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que tu peux toujours venir chez moi, offrit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mycroft fixa Molly pendant quelques instants. Il semblait sérieusement considéré l'idée.

\- Je veux dire, ma chambre d'amis n'est pas grande mais c'est calme. Comme je n'ai pas de famille proche je vais passer la plupart de mon temps à travailler de toute façon donc tu auras l'appartement presque que pour toi. Je suppose que tu te tiens mieux que Sherlock.

\- Considérablement, répondit Mycroft d'un air pince-sans-rire.

En arpentant le Terminal, le visage de Mycroft se détendit.

\- Merci beaucoup. Compte tenu des options je vais accepter ton aimable proposition.

**#####**

Molly s'excusa lorsqu'elle montra à Mycroft son modeste appartement.

\- Désolée. Je suis sûr que tu as l'habitude d'avoir un logement bien plus agréable.

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien supérieur au sol du check-in de Gatwick.

La chambre d'amis de l'appartement de Molly était décorée avec goût dans un chic scandinave de chez IKEA. Il contenait un seul lit poussé contre le mur, une petite table de nuit avec une lampe, un fauteuil poussé dans le coin et une armoire compacte. Mycroft, à sa plus grande surprise, put se sentir détendu. Cette option inattendu se révélait bien meilleure que la chambre d'hôtel de l'aéroport dans laquelle il avait prévu de résider les jourssuivants **.**

Après avoir montré la cuisine et la salle de bain à Mycroft et lui avoir donné des serviettes, Molly regarda sa montre et sourit à Mycroft alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

\- Eh bien, profite du reste de ta journée. La télécommande de la télé est sur la table basse.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais travailler –- j'ai pris toutes les gardes que personne ne veut.

\- A quelle heure rentreras-tu à la maison ?

\- Minuit si j'ai de la chance.

\- Ça fait 12 heures, s'exclama Mycroft choqué. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu seras épuisée.

\- Oui, probablement, acquiesça Molly. Je suis habituée aux heures du travail de médecin. Je dois vraiment y aller. Envoie juste un texto situ as des questions, dit-elle par -dessus son épaule en laissant un Mycroft assommé, immobile dans le salon.

**#####**

De toute évidence, n'importe qui dans un rayon de 5 miles autour de Barts avait décidé d'avoir une urgence médicale aujourd'hui juste pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'aient plus avant Noël. Molly travaillait à fond depuis le moment où elle avait passé la porte de son laboratoire deux heures plus tôt. Alors qu'elle terminait une série de d'analyses de sang elle fut surprise par la sonnerie de son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Bonjour ? Demanda Molly avec hésitation – l'écran du portable affichait « Appel privé »

\- Quel est ton sandwich préféré ?

\- Quoi ? Mycroft c'est toi ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Je suis devant la vitrine réfrigérante de Prêt *****. Quel est ton sandwich préféré ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'un homme qui va chez Prêt, commenta Molly alors que deux autres infirmières entraient dans son laboratoire, des tests pleins les mains qu'il fallait faire.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Écoute ma question quel est TON sandwich préféré.

Molly pouvait entendre la frustration s'insinuer dans la voix de Mycroft. A ce moment- là les deux infirmières parlèrent à Molly en même temps malgré le téléphone qu'elle tenait contre son oreille.

\- Thon et maïs. Désolée, désolée, je dois y aller.

Raccrochant à Mycroft et rangeant son portable dans sa poche Molly fut replongée sans cérémonie dans le travail.

**#####**

Quinze minutes plus tard Mycroft apparu devant le bureau de Molly tenant un sac de chez Prêt. Il le lui tendit en disant simplement :

\- J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas mangé avant ton départ au travail et si tu as pris ton petit- déjeuner avant de partir à l'aéroport ça fera au moins six heures.

Avec une expression confuse sur le visage, Molly prit le sac avec méfiance et regarda à l'intérieur. En voyant la garniture de thon et de maïs à travers le film en cellophane entourant le sandwich elle laissa échapper un gémissement plein d'envie.

\- C'est pour moi ?

Mycroft eut à peine le temps de répondre « oui » qu'il vit Molly ouvrir sans cérémonie le paquet et commencer à consommer le premier sandwich en triangle juste sous ses yeux.

\- C'est tout ? Tu vas juste t'assoir ici et manger ?

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh mon Dieu. 

Molly s'arrêta, yeux écarquillés et marmonna bouche ouverte. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Combien je te dois ? Mon portefeuille est dans mon casier je peux aller le chercher.

Elle commença à se lever, son visage rougissant d'embarras.

\- Non, gronda Mycroft. Assis toi. Je ne te demande pas de l'argent, c'est juste – Il hésita, se trémoussant nerveusement.

Molly le regarda avec impatience, dévorant toujours avec voracité son sandwich.

\- Quand je remarque qu'Anthea n'a pas mangé et que je lui achète à manger elle a toujours l'air répulsé parce ce que je choisis – même si je l'ai vu manger la même chose la veille. Puis elle s'en empare jusqu'à ce que je parte. Plus tard je trouve l'emballage dans la poubelle. Je ne suis jamais sûr si elle le mange ou si elle nourrit un des internes qui traînent toujours dans le coin.

Mycroft eut l'air vraiment contrarié.

\- Et quand j'achète de la nourriture pour Sherlock, il l'ignore complètement, malgré les grognements de son estomac.

Secouant sa tête, Molly poussa le dernier morceau de sandwich dans sa bouche déjà pleine en regardant derrière Mycroft les trois infirmières attendant impatiemment devant son bureau.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre, marmonna Molly avec la bouche pleine. C'était un timing parfait. Désolée de manger et de courir mais je dois retourner travailler.

Molly jeta ses déchets dans la poubelle, fit un grand sourire à Mycroft et se dirigea vers la petite foule d'infirmières qui l'attendait. Plissant les yeux sur Molly, Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Intéressant, dit-il. Tellement différente des personnes avec qui je te traite d'habitude.

**#####**

Le temps qu'elle arrive à la maison, Molly était épuisée. Ouvrant sa porte elle découvrit qu'une seule lampe avait été laissé allumée, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante dans son appartement. Pendant un moment elle se demanda si son invité l'attendait mais elle trouva le salon vide.

Sur la table près de la lampe elle trouva une note :

« Avant que tu ailles te coucher s'il te plait donne- moi une copie de ton emploi du temps pour les jours où je reste avec toi – MH. »

Il avait même laissé un bout de papier et un crayon. Récupérant une copie de son emploi du temps de son sac elle le plaça sous le stylo, éteignit la lampe et se prépara à aller au lit.


	2. Assis-toi. Je vais faire du thé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de la fiction de Wetislandinthenorthlantic

**23 Décembre**

Six petites heures plus tard Molly sortit de sa chambre, une nouvelle fois prête pour le travail. A sa plus grande surprise elle découvrit les images de BBC News 24 illuminant silencieusement son salon.

En regardant avec hésitation dans la cuisine, Molly trouva un Mycroft pieds nus encore dans sa robe de chambre et son pyjama. Il avait des lunettes et n'était pas rasé avec une tête à peine sortie du lit. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts quand il se tourna vers Molly en lui tendant une tasse de thé au lait fumant.

\- Ton emploi du temps est inhumain, dit-il en levant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche couvrir un bâillement.

\- Je sais. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison donc ça n'a pas d'importance.

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse raisonnable.

\- C'est la casserole pour la bouilloire ? Demanda Molly avec une lueur dans l'œil.

\- Très certainement, grommela Mycroft en prenant une gorgée de thé dans sa propre tasse.

Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et croisa ses chevilles. Molly était assise sur le grand tabouret de la petite table de la cuisine. Ils burent leurs tasses de thé dans un silence confortable.

\- Merci pour ça, dit Molly avant de descendre la dernière moitié de sa tasse en deux gorgées puis mit la tasse vide dans l'évier.

Mycroft grimaça face à sa capacité à boire le liquide brûlant.

\- Au moins maintenant je peux faire face à la pile de travail qui m'attend. Bye Mycroft. Je te vois plus tard.

**#####**

Ce fut presque deux heures après la fin de son quart de travail que Molly arriva à la maison pour trouver Mycroft assis sur le canapé en train de lire un livre.

Vêtu d'un pantalon gris décontracté et un pull en cachemire noir, lunettes sur le nez, toujours pas rasé, Molly vit une expression de soulagement traverser son visage momentanément avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible.

\- Je pensais que ton service se terminait à 16h. Il est 18h.

Mycroft jeta un regard à son livre et essaya de tenir une conversation normale mais elle était teintée d'inquiétude.

\- Je sais, soupira Molly, mais il y avait encore quelques tests à faire et Deborah avait besoin de faire des courses de dernière minute, expliqua Molly en haussant les épaules.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

\- Assis-toi. Je vais faire du thé.

Avec un soupir de soulagement Molly s'écroula sur son canapé.

\- Je pensais que tu avais un réseau de caméras de surveillance couvrant tout Londres. De ce que disait Sherlock tu le traques tout le temps. Je suis surprise que tu n'es juste pas regarder la vidéo de labo si tu te demandais où j'étais.

\- Mon frère dramatise, répondit Mycroft depuis la cuisine. Il oublie qu'il y a des années quand il était en désintoxe il a accepté que je le surveille pour son propre bien. Oui, j'ai accès à toutes les caméras de vidéosurveillance M25 mais quand je veux suivre une personne à son insu une montagne de papiers est nécessaire. J'ai pensé que tu apparaitrais avant que j'aie rempli même la moitié des documents.

\- Mais tu les as complétés.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mycroft en revenant de la cuisine.

Il déplaça un sous-verre devant Molly et plaça sa tasse de thé dessus.

\- Anthea est une magicienne de ces formalités. Si elle avait été libre, je t'aurais regardé rentrer chez toi et t'aurais accueilli à la porte avec ton thé, expliqua Mycroft avec nostalgie.

Prenant la boisson, Molly essaya de décider si le geste aurait été effrayant ou attentionné. Malgré tout ce que Sherlock lui avait dit au sujet de Mycroft elle décida que ça aurait été plutôt gentil d'être accueilli de cette façon. Il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'elle avait été amenée à le croire.

\- As-tu dit à quelqu'un que tu étais ici ? Demanda Molly alors qu'elle attrapait la couverture au dos du canapé et l'enroulait autour d'elle.

\- Non. J'ai appelé Maman et lui ait dit que mes plans avaient changé mais que je reviendrais comme prévu. Elle croit que je m'envole demain et je n'ai rien fait pour la faire changer d'avis.

Mycroft prit une gorgée de son thé tandis qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre à prévenir. Anthea est chez sa mère. Et mon chauffeur, Walter, prend ses vacances quand je prends les miennes.

\- Pas d'accès aux caméras de vidéosurveillance, pas d'assistante personnelle et pas de chauffeur, tu es vraiment en vacances, non ?

A ce moment-là, Molly bailla tandis qu'elle mit un coussin sous sa tête et s'étendit sur son canapé.

En quelques instants, Molly ronfla doucement. Mycroft s'assit buvant tranquillement son thé en la regardant. Quand sa tasse fut finit il posa sa tasse de thé vide dans la cuisine puis s'installa à table avec un stylo et du papier et commença à faire une liste.

\- Je suis peut-être en vacances mais je crois que je vais être assez occupé cette semaine, pensa Mycroft.


	3. Est-ce que ça va faire mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic.
> 
> Je reviens avec ma petite info du jour (au moins vous pouvez dire que c'est une lecture enrichissante) : le cas "Karoshi" désigne la mort subite de cadres ou d'employés de bureau à cause d'une surcharge de travail ou d'un surmenage. C'est d'ailleurs considéré comme une maladie du travail au Japon depuis les années 1970.

**24 Décembre**

Après un autre départ tôt (rendu plus confortable par le petit-déjeuner que Mycroft avait préparé pour elle avant qu'elle parte), Molly rentra juste après le déjeuner dans un appartement vide. Avec un bâillement et un étirement, elle enleva ses orteils de ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le canapé, juste pour reposer ses yeux, avant d'aller préparer le déjeuner.

Et une heure plus tard elle faisait toujours la sieste sur le canapé quand Mycroft arriva avec quatre sacs de courses plein de nourriture. Son nez et ses oreilles étaient roses de froid et son nez coulait.

\- Bonjour, dit Molly endormie depuis le canapé. Tu viens de marcher avec les sacs de Waitrose ? C'est à des miles d'ici.

\- Oui.

Après avoir accroché son manteau et son foulard, il portait déjà les sacs dans la cuisine.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre un bus.

La seule réponse à cette suggestion fut un bruyant reniflement mélangé avec le sons des courses qu'on rangeait.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu n'avais pas à aller faire les courses j'aurais pu le faire cette après- midi.

Mycroft apparut et tendit un tasse de thé à Molly qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à sortir du canapé.

\- Le repos est plus important pour toi que faire des courses. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, dit Mycroft par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il retournait dans la cuisine.

En se relaxant dans son canapé, Molly essaya de se sentir coupable que le Gouvernement Britannique soit dans sa cuisine à ranger les courses et à lui faire des tasses de thé mais elle ne put seulement sentir qu'une chaude sensation de flou dans le creux de son ventre.

Bientôt, l'odeur réconfortante de la soupe de tomates atteignit Molly. Retournant au salon avec un bol de soupe sur une assiette Mycroft la posa sur la table pour Molly et enleva la chaise devant lui avant de retourner à la cuisine.

\- Quand fais-tu traditionnellement les cadeaux ? Demanda Mycroft depuis la cuisine.

\- Ma famille le fait demain après le déjeuner, répondit Molly avant la bouche pleine de soupe. Et toi ?

\- Ça dépend à quel point Sherlock est pénible. Généralement entre le déjeuner et le discours de la Reine, mais certaines années ne dépassent pas le petit-déjeuner.

Molly ria à nouveau en imaginant Sherlock boudant pour ses cadeaux au petit déjeuner quand Mycroft apparut en tenant une petite boite de chocolats de luxe attachée par des rubans et un arc sur le dessus. Il la plaça sous le petit arbre de Molly avec deux autres cadeaux qui attendaient.

\- Oh Mycroft tu n'avais pas à me faire un cadeau.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est seulement symbolique – mon équivalent des fleurs de la station -service.

\- Mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

Molly semblait vraiment contrariée et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Peut-être qu'il est encore temps pour moi de sortir et d'aller chercher quelque chose.

\- Absolument pas. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Tu as été assez généreuse de m'accueillir, répondit sévèrement Mycroft alors qu'il sortait une chaise de la table et s'asseyait avec une légère grimace.

\- Ton cou te fait mal.

Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, depuis des années, répondit Mycroft légèrement embarrassé que Molly ait remarqué une faille dans son armure en acier.

\- Tourne ta tête vers moi, ordonna-t-elle de sa meilleure voix de médecin.

Voyant son mouvement limité, Molly se leva et se dirigea vers Mycroft, se tenant derrière lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu marches avec tant de raideur, commenta -t-elle à voix basse presque à elle-même. Je vais examiner ton cou.

Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules elle le sentit tendu.

\- Shh. Ça va, dit Molly de manière rassurante alors qu'elle bougeait ses pouces le long de sa clavicule et de son cou.

Elle savait où le nœud se trouvait. Elle s'assura d'être douce lorsqu'elle l'effleura. Inspirant brusquement avec un sifflement Mycroft grimaça à nouveau.

\- Ah, un excellent cas de pré- Karoshi.

\- Tu veux dire le syndrome dont meurent les hommes d'affaires japonais ? Demanda Mycroft avec anxiété.

\- C'est celui-là. Je n'en n'ai vu que quelques cas à Barts mais toutes les victimes avaient un énorme nœud dans la partie supérieure de leur colonne vertébrale juste ici.

Comme pour illustrer le point Molly toucha à nouveau le cou de Mycroft cette fois causant un petit cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

\- Un jour je vais faire un article de recherche dessus.

La manière dont Molly déclara ce fait fit simplement et fièrement espérer Mycroft qu'il ne deviendrait pas une note de bas de page dans un article de recherche de pathologiste dans un avenir proche.

\- Tu as de la chance ! J'ai trouvé le cadeau de Noël parfait pour toi – et tu n'as même pas à attendre demain pour l'avoir, s'écria Molly avec joie. Ta douleur dans le cou fera bientôt partie du passé.

\- Exiler mon frère en Extrême Orient ? Proposa Mycroft avec espoir.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, dit Molly en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien que je ne puisse faire contre cette douleur au cou. Ne bouge pas. Je dois juste préparer une bouillotte pour après ton massage du cou.

\- Est-ce que ça va faire aussi mal que je le pense ? Appela Mycroft nerveusement.

Molly était déjà en train de voler dans tout l'appartement pour organiser les fournitures.

\- Oh oui c'est un grand défi. Tu devrais vraiment mieux prendre soin de toi Mycroft, gronda Molly alors qu'elle gagnait la cuisine avec une poche de glace dans une main et une bouillotte dans l'autre.


	4. Sur ou derrière le canapé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**25 Décembre**

Quand elle sortit par l'entrée des employés de Barts, Molly fronça les sourcils devant la bruine, resserra le col de son manteau et leva les épaules dans l'espoir de se protéger des intempéries. En se préparant, elle entendit un « Bonjour Molly » de Mycroft qui rôdait discrètement à quelques mètres, son parapluie déjà ouvert.

\- Salut Mycroft. Je suppose donc que tu as passé la matinée à faire de la paperasse ? Taquina Molly avec un sourire sur le visage.

Mycroft haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Pour une bonne raison. Tu as oublié ton parapluie.

\- Je ne pense jamais à mon parapluie, répondit Molly en levant les yeux d'un air penaud.

\- J'ai remarqué, soupira Mycroft en lui prenant le coude comme une invitation à le rejoindre sous le parapluie.

\- Merci encore pour le petit déjeuner et pour le déjeuner. C'est toujours dur de travailler le jour de Noël mais tu as réussi à le rendre bien plus supportable.

Molly serra le bras de Mycroft. Il enfouit son visage dans son écharpe pour masque son sourire heureux. Il fut surpris de la chaleur générée par ses paroles.

**#####**

Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Molly, le couple fut frappé par un mur d'odeurs divines.

\- Oh tu as préparé le repas de Noël, gémit Molly en inspirant profondément, frappée d'admiration.

\- Bien que j'aie pris en compte le léger débordement de ton emploi du temps, comme c'est toujours le cas, le ton de Mycroft était légèrement sévère. Tu es maintenant en retard ma chère. Il n'y a que le temps de prendre une douche pas le long bain que j'espérais que tu aies, dit Mycroft en prenant le manteau de Molly et en l'accrochant.

Émerveillée, dans son salon Molly fut stupéfaite. Mycroft avait pris ses deux guirlandes lumineuses et les avaient assemblées autour de la pièce pour créer une atmosphère agréable. Les odeurs venant de la cuisine étaient divines et la table était mise, avec des bougies et les crackers, prête pour le diner. Son appartement n'avait jamais été aussi festif à Noël.

\- Viens, viens, allez, pressa Mycroft.

Émergeant de la cuisine il mit un tablier.

\- Généralement Maman insiste pour que nous nous habillons solennellement pour diner mais je vais faire une exception cette année, dit-il en baissant le nez sur elle essayant de lui donner un regard sévère mais échoua. Nous devons avoir fini avant que Dr. Who ne commence.

**#####**

Le diner fut avalé et débarrassé laissant le couple plein et détendu.

\- Dr Who est sur le point de commencer. Tu t'assois sur le sofa ou derrière ? Demanda Mycroft en la taquinant.

\- Puisque que tu es là pour me protéger je vais m'asseoir dessus, répondit Molly avec un sourire effronté, mais tu dois t'asseoir près de moi au cas où il y aurait les cybermen. Les Cybermen me donnent des cauchemars !

Mycroft s'assit au milieu du canapé et posa son bras le long des coussins pour que Molly puisse se glisser vers lui si nécessaire – il ne voulait pas être trop téméraire en mettant son bras autour d'elle.

Après une soirée entière de télé – Dr. Who, Strictly Come Dancing, Call the Midwife et Downtown Abbey tous les deux étaient épuisés et plus qu'un peu émotifs.

Reniflant et essuyant ses larmes, Molly s'assit pour attraper un autre mouchoir avant de se remettre dans l'étreinte de Mycroft et gagna un petit câlin.

\- Je suis impressionnée que tu sois resté assis pendant tout ce temps. J'étais sûr que te serais précipité pour lire ton livre dès que Call the Midwife serait passé.

\- Pas la moindre difficulté, répondit Mycroft normalement. Content d'être une source de réconfort.

C'était une demi -vérité, pendant Dr. Who, à la scène de poursuite, Molly s'était lovée contre lui. Son bras s'était inconsciemment enroulé autour d'elle pour protéger Molly et à partir de ce moment-là, il aurait pu regarder la retransmission du Parlement de la BBC du mardi après-midi ou un documentaire sur le séchage de la peinture, pour ce qu'il s'en souciait. Le fait que le contenu des émissions de télévision de la soirée la faisait pleurer doucement et se blottir contre lui n'était qu'un bonus supplémentaire.

Ses larmes arrêtées, Molly prit une profonde inspiration. Elle leva les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette belle soirée. C'était le meilleur Noël que j'ai eu depuis la mort de papa.

\- Moi aussi, malgré la tenue décontractée, j'ai passé une belle soirée, répondit Mycroft avec un petit sourire pour faire savoir à Molly qu'il la taquinait. J'avais oublié ce que c'était un Noël sans drame et l'antagonisme d'un certain frère.

Rapidement Molly embrassa la joue de Mycroft suivit par un « Dors bien » et un sourire timide alors qu'elle sortait du canapé et de son étreinte. Regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce, elle vit un Mycroft complètement abasourdi figé sur le canapé.


	5. Je sais que tu ne dors pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**26 Décembre**

Mycroft était réveillé mais il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas encore besoin de se lever quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement et de légers bruits de pas approchés du lit. Regardant à travers ses yeux mi-clos il vit Molly, encore en robe de chambre, ses longs cheveux défaits, lui souriant alors qu'elle posait une tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit.

\- Je peux affirmer que tu n'es pas endormi, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Comment ? Demanda un Mycroft endormi, les yeux encore clos.

\- Je suis médecin. Ton rythme respiratoire.

\- Tu ne travailles pas avant deux heures. Pourquoi es-tu debout ?

\- Mike a appelé. Sa belle-famille le rend fou donc il veut prendre une partie de mon service aujourd'hui.

\- Pas étonnant que le NHS soit dans un tel état. Vous ne pouvez pas respecter vos emploi du temps, grogna Mycroft.

\- Vrai, mais ça veut dire que nous avons une promenade pour le Boxing Day si ça te va.

\- Déjeuner ?

\- Si on se dépêche et qu'il n'y a pas trop d'alcool. Je dois y aller plus tard.

\- Je réserve, Mycroft était déjà au téléphone quand Molly sortit de sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je recommence avec ma super info: le Boxing Day? Vous connaissez? Je vous passe toutes les origines religieuses pour en arriver à maintenant. Le Boxing Day est le 26 décembre et est l'équivalent du Black Friday américain. Les Anglais vont donc à la chasse aux soldes. xx


	6. Découvre-le James Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic]

Pendant sa pause de la matinée, un tasse de café dans un gobelet que Molly ne reconnut pas apparu avec un mot attaché : « J'ai découvert qu'il y a au moins une douzaine de cafés à moins de 3 minutes de marches de St Barts. Trouvons le meilleur » et une note sur 5 pour le double Macchiato habituel de Mycroft.

Prenant une gorgée de sa boisson brûlante Molly réfléchit un moment puis sortit son téléphone et envoya un message « 3/5 - ??? »

« Noté » fut la réponse rapidement donnée.

**#####**

\- Aucune requête spécial pour diner ? Demanda Mycroft tandis qu'il regardait Molly dans son labo depuis la caméra reliée à son ordinateur portable.

\- Tu me regardes en ce moment ? 

Molly fit un petit signe à la caméra dont Sherlock lui avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la réponse est juste en face de toi, répondit Molly avec un petit sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Mycroft plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Découvre le James Bond. Dois y aller. Bonne chance ! 

Molly raccrocha le téléphone et il regarda un autre docteur entrer avec un dossier ouvert et commencer à discuter de son contenu avec elle.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux analysant le laboratoire de Molly. Il laissa apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. Il adorait les puzzles. Après quelques instants son regard se posa sur un large tableau blanc accroché au-dessus du bureau de Molly. C'était là qu'elle suivait l'évolution des divers expériences et une check list de ce qui devait être faire et- ah ! C'était là !

\- Oh que tu es maligne, murmura Mycroft en se rapprochant plus près de l'écran pour bien voir.

En toute honnêteté, c'était très rudimentaire - les périodes et les traits d'union épelant les lettres en morse... Une fois trouvé, il déchiffra en quelques secondes, mais encore- Mycroft s'assit et apprécia la chaleur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine sachant que Molly avait au moins essayé de lui fournir un peu d'amusement aujourd'hui.

SMS : C'est parti pour les plats à emporter thaïlandais. Je commande quand tu quitteras le travail. - MH

SMS : Tu vois, tu es le plus intelligent ! xx Molly

Mycroft passa la majeure partie de son après-midi allongé sur le canapé avec un sourire sur le visage.

**#####**

Les jours suivants passèrent entre des cafés et des codes, des repas à emporter et des soirées devant la télé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres baisers après celui que Molly avait planté sur la joue de Mycroft à Noël mais les choses entre eux deux évoluaient toujours légèrement.

Mycroft laissait sa main s'attarder sur les épaules de Molly lorsqu'il l'aidait à mettre son manteau. Molly ne partait pas en courant quand Mycroft la regardait après avoir senti son regard sur lui quand il faisait une tâche domestique banale comme replier les torchons pour qu'ils soient tous assortis.

Silencieusement, les deux avaient commencé à compter les jours qui restaient aux vacances de Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le SMS me fait un peu penser à ceux d'Irène sauf que Mycroft prend les choses en main LUI et ils le prennent le café ;). On passera sur le fait que Mycroft est complètement HS pendant ces vacances (sûrement à cause de Molly)... Aïe, aïe la fin des vacances arrive et il va falloir retourner au travail et dans son manoir... Tout seul...   
> P.S: désolée pour les notes qui s'affichent bizarrement...


	7. A la maison pour le déjeuner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**30 Décembre**

Mycroft était couché sur le lit et ne prétendit même pas être endormi quand Molly entra.

Elle avait l'air un peu triste. Exactement comment je me sens, remarqua Mycroft tandis qu'il regardait Molly poser la tasse de thé sur le coin de la table et s'assoir sur une chaise. Molly laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'elle regardait le sac de Mycroft désormais fermé qui attendait.

\- A quelle heure ton vol doit il arriver ?

\- 9h30, répondit Mycroft mollement.

Molly acquiesça en silence.

\- Je suppose que tu seras à la maison pour déjeuner.

\- Oui. Ma voiture vient me prendre à Victoria Station à 11h.

\- Je dois me préparer pour le travail.

Molly se leva rapidement avec la tête baissée et quitta la chambre d'amis.

**#####**

\- J'ai enlevé les draps et les ais mis à laver avant de partir.

Mycroft se tenait dans le salon regardant Molly prendre ses affaires pour aller travailler.

\- Ok. Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Merci de m'avoir ouvert ta maison Molly. J'ai eu un séjour très agréable.

\- Continue de faire des exercices de cou que je t'ai montré. Je ne veux pas te retrouver dans ma morgue tout de suite, dit Molly en forçant un sourire.

\- Promis, répondit Mycroft doucement.

\- Quand reprends-tu le travail ?

\- Demain.

Les yeux de Mycroft se baissèrent et il répondit avec un soupir.

\- Oh ok. Umm- eh bien – merci pour toute cette semaine Mycroft. C'était vraiment d'une grande d'aide et très amusant, dit Molly. Peut-être que je te verrais dans le coin ? Ajouta Molly avec un haussement nerveux des épaules.

\- Oui, si mon emploi du temps me le permet ce serait bien, répondit Mycroft.

Molly ne put dire s'il essayait d'être sincère ou non.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Molly donna à Mycroft un rapide sourire mal à l'aise puis passa la porte avant que Mycroft ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose d'autre.

**#####**

Arrivant à la maison à exactement 11h59, Mycroft laisse sa valise au pied des escaliers et suivit le son des hurlements. Ses parents et Sherlock étaient dans la grande cuisine dans un débat très animé sur les mouvements des différents fabricants horlogers suisses.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

Mycroft passa le pas de la porte de la cuisine et salua sa famille rassemblée.

\- Oh mon dieu, haleta sa mère.

Le couteau qu'elle tenait à table tomba au sol alors que ses mains se portaient à son visage, sous le choc.

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et fixa immobile et les yeux écarquillés son frère.

Ce fut seulement son père qui retrouva l'usage de la parole :

\- Où diable as-tu été ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'émerveillement.

\- J'ai eu, comme vous le savez bien, mes vacances habituelles, répondit simplement Mycroft.

\- Et je te suggère de retourner dans ce maudit avion, s'écria sa mère.

\- De quoi tu parles.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est la meilleure chose que tu aies faite depuis des années. Tes épaules ont baissé d'environ 10 cm. Les yeux sont brillants. Pas de kilos en trop autour de ta taille, ce qui te prendra environ six semaines pour travailler. Tu es reposé ET détendu. Non, mon fils, tu n'étais certainement PAS en vacances comme d'habitude, corrigea sa mère.

Sherlock envahit l'espace personnel de Mycroft et donna un reniflement audible. Plissant ses yeux Sherlock sourit.

\- Tu n'étais pas seul.

Sachant que son frère avait aisément perçu les restes de parfum féminin dans lesquels il avait vécu une semaine, plutôt que de nier Mycroft choisit une réponse prudente.

\- J'étais avec une amie.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis mon frère, répondit Sherlock avec suffisance.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai trouvé une.

\- Payer pour une peut-être.

\- Arrêter tous les deux ! Gronda Mrs Holmes. Peu importe qui elle est, Mycroft j'espère que je pourrais la rencontrer rapidement. Elle t'a fait un bien fou et elle mérite mes remerciements.

\- Tu ne la rencontreras pas Maman. C'était- Mycroft hésita. Un amour de vacance.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec Sherlock.

\- Tu sais comment sont ces choses. Ce n'est jamais la même chose une fois que les vacances sont finies. Ça ne peut jamais recommencer.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se pressèrent en une fine ligne pour se garder de dire quelque chose d'autre. Ce fut son père qui remarqua que les yeux de Mycroft reflétaient ses vrais sentiments.

\- Tu as raison fils. Mais il y a toujours l'option d'aller plus loin, dit doucement Signor Holmes à son fils tandis qu'il posait une main sur son bras.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et secouant la tête, Mycroft quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage pour défaire sa valise.

**#####**

Plus tard ce jour- là, Mycroft se tint sur le perron et salua sa famille qui partait. Retournant à sa maison et fermant la porte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Après une semaine de collocation inattendue, il était à nouveau seul. Il se tint là attendant que la paix le gagne. Mais ça ne vint jamais. Il continua à se tenir dans son hall pendant de très longs moments se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si vide.

**#####**

Molly avait vécu dans son appartement pendant sept ans et il ne lui avait jamais semblé vide alors qu'il le fut quand elle rentra du travail cette nuit-là.

Sur le réfrigérateur, elle a trouvé une fiche sous un aimant avec toutes les notes que Mycroft avait gardées sur les cafés du coin. Une autre carte dressait la liste de tous les endroits où ils avaient mangé et de ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Molly essaya de ne pas pleurer. Elle regarda les restes dans le frigo et opta pour le lit et un somnifère à la place.


	8. Un endroit plus pratique est attendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**31 Décembre**

Quand Molly se réveilla, elle put voir un jour gris et terne sur Londres à travers la fente de ses rideaux. Une fois qu'elle se souvint que Mycroft ne dormait plus dans sa chambre d'amis, son humeur changea pour s'accorder au temps.

Pas de travail. Pas de Mycroft. Pas de vraie raison pour elle de sortir du lit aujourd'hui. Après un long et profond étirement elle roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux, seulement pour les ouvrir brusquement à nouveau.

_Il y avait quelqu'un dans son appartement._

Génial. Un voleur avait décidé de frapper pendant son jour de repos quand elle était seule. Après quelques instants, assise, terrifiée, à écouter quelqu'un faire du bruit dans son appartement, Molly attrapa son téléphone, les mains tremblantes et téléphona à Mycroft.

Elle tomba directement sur sa boite vocale.

Marmonnant une série d'injures au sujet de Mycroft Holmes. Molly se leva pour faire face elle-même à l'intrus. Ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre et jetant un coup d'œil dans le hall elle ne trouva personne dans son salon mais il y avait certainement quelqu'un dans sa cuisine. Et ils se faisaient du bacon.

Doucement, elle remonta le hall jusqu'à la cuisine et trouva Mycroft, fraichement rasé, prêt pour le travail, sauf pour sa veste de costume qui était accrochée à l'un des tabourets. Il était debout à la table de cuisson, portant un tablier.

\- Pardonne- moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ton appel. J'étais en train de m'assurer que tes toasts ne brûlaient pas.

Attrapant deux assiettes de nourriture, Mycroft se retourna pour faire face à Molly qui essayait désespérément de ravaler son sourire sans le pouvoir.

\- Donc tu es venue pour me terrifier à mort et me faire le petit déjeuner ?

Molly prit les deux thés qui attendaient sur le comptoir et suivit Mycroft à table.

\- T'effrayer n'était pas intentionnel. Désolé. Pour ce qui est du petit déjeuner, je prends l'hélicoptère pour Cheqers dans une heure et je suis horriblement malade si je vole le ventre vide, expliqua Mycroft. Mais ce n'est pas la vrai raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

Mycroft fit une pause., le regard de ses yeux bleus fit faire à l'estomac de Molly une pirouette.

\- Dis-moi, murmura Molly.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'elle était sûr que Mycroft pouvait l'entendre.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de programmer un rendez-vous pour toi aujourd'hui, répondit Mycroft énigmatiquement. Tu ferais mieux de manger ton petit déjeuner. Tu as une journée chargée. Anthea sera là dans 20 minutes.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'emmener à Chequers aujourd'hui n'est- ce pas ?

Toutes les couleurs avaient quitté le visage de Molly.

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Mycroft avec un petit sourire alors qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner.

\- Anthea vient ici ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ton assistante personnelle ?

\- Recherche de maison.

En finissant son petit déjeuner et en mettant son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, Mycroft pris une pile de brochures brillantes d'agents immobiliers et la remis à Molly.

\- Voici ma longue liste.

Molly, muette à cause du choc, ne put que fixer les papiers et Mycroft.

\- Je suis un homme occupé et je ne peux pas traverser Londres en voiture tous les jours pour m'assurer que tu prends un bon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller travailler, expliqua Mycroft avec indignation. En outre, on pourrait considérer que la réussite de mes exercices quotidiens du cou est vitale pour la sécurité nationale. Je dois être supervisé.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Molly doucement.

\- C'est réglé alors. Nous devons déménager dans un endroit plus pratique.

\- Nous. Déménager. Tu suggères qu'on emménage ensemble ?

\- A l'évidence, dit Mycroft en regardant sa montre. Continue de manger. Anthea sera là dans 17 minutes.

Molly commença à mâcher ses toasts tout en regardant la brochure d'une maison la plus proche.

\- Oh. Une chose de plus, dit Mycroft alors qu'il prenait son manteau dans la cuisine.

\- Il y a plus ?! S'écria Molly en s'étouffant avec son thé.

\- C'est le Nouvel An. J'ai prévu une soirée tranquille si ça te va.

Molly ne put que hocher la tête entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Bien. La voiture sera là pour te prendre vers 18h. Je te suggère de prendre un sac et de prévoir de rester chez moi ce weekend. Tu auras un message d'ici une heure te confirmant que tu n'es pas de service jusqu'à Mardi.

A nouveau Molly ne put qu'acquiescer alors qu'elle regardait Mycroft mettre son manteau.

\- Passe une bonne journée ma chère, j'ai hâte de revoir ta courte liste de maisons plus tard. Je passerai tes meilleurs vœux au Premier Ministre.

Mycroft embrassa le haut de sa tête et partit.

Regardant l'horloge au mur Molly goba son dernier toast et but son thé d'une seule gorgée. Anthea devait arriver dans 9 minutes et elle avait encore besoin d'une douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On parle de Mycroft Holmes, celui qui invite les gens à discuter dans des hangars et qui s'éclate dans un club silencieux alors pourquoi est-ce tellement choquant que Mr Control décide tout seul d'un déménagement? En plus... Molly n'a vraiment pas l'air contre ;)
> 
> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu !   
> En tout cas un grand merci aux lecteurs !!  
> Et aussi et surtout à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx

**Author's Note:**

> Changement de programme imprévu et nouvelles vacances en perspective... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


End file.
